


Dragon Hunt

by bjjones



Series: Dragons of Interest [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Castle, Mission: Impossible (Movies), Person of Interest (TV), Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, F/M, M/M, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjjones/pseuds/bjjones
Summary: 'Harold, I'm compromised.  Get out.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part three in the Dragons of Interest Series. I would highly recommend reading the full series to understand what is going on! 
> 
> This has been sitting for a while in my edit box, sadly forgotten. 
> 
> Thank You to Janet/Lynn for the Beta

Art by: [Taibhrigh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh)

***

'Harold, I'm compromised. Get out.'

Finch's breath caught in his throat, hands posed over the keyboard. There were contingencies made for this very moment. Procedures set into place for them to follow. Right now, Harold was supposed to shut everything down and leave.

But, in good conscience, Harold couldn't abandon him.

John was more than an Asset. 

He was his Dragon. 

His Mate.

"John," he began, as he started to track John's phone, watching as it moved through the city. He pulled up the cameras along the route, trying to get a glimpse of what he was facing. "Tell me where you're headed, I can divert traffic and get you to a safe… "

'NOW! Finch.' It wasn't a suggestion, but an order. 

'John, Beckett and I are in route…'

Harold startled when he heard Carter's voice come over the line, he hadn't realized she was tapped into their comms. He glanced at the screen on his left where he kept track of their Assets' phones and communications. All of the lines were going green: Fusco and Carter, along with the new devices he'd given Connor and Aveline. New lines were added as he watched: Beckett, Esposito, Ryan, Castle … the one that kept flashing red was Specter.

'Everyone, stand down.' The command in John's voice wasn't something he had heard in the years they'd worked together. 

"John, I've got everyone online. Move towards the Zoo, Aveline…"

'John, I see you…' The Assassin broke into the conversation.

'I said, _Stand Down_!' 

Harold stood up from the desk and looked at Bear, who was alert and watching his Master intently. 

Fear began to set in. 

"John is this a _Snow_ situation?" he asked, knowing the others wouldn't fully understand what he was asking. He looked around the library, mapping out all the exits his Mate had forced him to memorize. 

He could hear John stop, sounding slightly out of breath. 'Harold get out, before _our_ operation is compromised.' His tone softened. 'At this moment it's only me. I need you safe.' The last time he had heard that tone was right before Reese told him he was happy and smashed his phone, ending up in Riker's. 'Beckett.'

'John?' The detective's voice hesitated.

'Protect the Mates.'

And with that his line went dead.

'Abort.' Aveline's voice startled everyone out of their shocked silence. 'Get to the safe house. This is not a drill.'

'Esposito?' Kate called out, fear creeping into her tone.

'We've got it covered, Beckett.' The young man answered, sounding worried. 

'I'm moving in.' There was a sound of metal against leather, before Connor's line went red.

"Everyone." Harold closed his eyes as he centered himself to stay calm. "Get off the lines. I do not know how much has been compromised."

'Harold.' Aveline sounded out of breath, as sounds of a fight breaking out came through the comms.

"I'm fine. Miss Aveline, there _are_ children who are vulnerable. I would prefer if you make sure they are safe before coming for me. I've got Bear."

And with that, he pulled out his own earpiece and destroyed it. He looked directly at the blinking red light on the wireless camera. "Protect Auxiliary Admin."

_'Requested Help.'_

_'Gathering Intel.'_

_'Secure Admin.'_

Harold turned off the terminals, grabbed a secondary phone from the filing cabinet, and moved across the library to the gate. He pulled on his coat and hat and clipped on Bear's leash as he sat next to him, whining softly but alert.

With one last look, he yanked the cords from the generators, turned, and for a second time he slammed the gate shut on a darkened library.

***

Kate froze in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Esposito? Ryan?" She pulled her phone from her ear and looked at it, seeing the signal lost. "I lost them."

"Dump the phone." Carter dropped hers, smashing it with her foot. "Believe me, if Harold says the system is compromised, it is."

Beckett shattered it, and then paced a few steps before stopping in front of her fellow detective. "Do you know what Harold and John are into?"

"All I know is that somehow, they get information about a crime before it happens." Carter shrugged. "I don't know where they're getting it from. But, I do know that Harold makes Anonymous look like a geek boy in his basement playing at hacking."

"What was that comment about snow?"

"Agent Snow." Joss growled lightly. She'll never forget the look on John's face when he saw her, sad yet not shocked. She had known at that very moment she'd made a terrible mistake. "John's former CIA handler. He used me to get to him, and I'm not proud of my involvement. Because of it, John was severely wounded. Later Kara, who was also former CIA, had Snow and John running around New York in bomb vests."

"I heard about that situation, it wasn't soon after, they announced 'The Man in the Suit' had been killed, he'd been declared a rogue CIA Agent." Kate pulled all the information she could remember from the news and rumors around the precinct. "Not long after, John slid into a seat across from me while I was out eating lunch. After I slapped him, he told me it was finally safe for him to reach out to me."

"Is there footage of that?" Carter smirked, really wanting to see John take the hit with dignity.

Kate smiled slightly. "I don't think this is about the CIA or John's past. He specifically said to _protect_ the Mates."

"Then it's more about the scaly side, instead of the spook side?" Joss stated, going into high alert, she wasn't sure when making a statement like that was normal and not odd. "Why did he tell us to stand down?"

"If this was about someone moving into his territory, he would've called us in." Beckett stiffened as her eyes caught three men, moving in their direction. "I'm not sure what it is, but one of us is involved," she paused, "one of us scalier types."

Carter's hand moved towards her gun.

Kate shook her head no, this wasn't the time or place to get into a shootout. She turned and headed for the street corner, Carter easily falling in line next to her. "Mates are the most vulnerable. Especially the human ones."

"Castle?" Joss asked, as they kept a quick pace down the street. They ducked into a hotel, rushing past the registration desk, making their way towards the back area.

"My boys know what to do." They found their way into the Employee Only area, Beckett flashed her badge. "Hey."

"You're Nikki Heat!"

She smiled brightly at them, sometimes the fame made it easier. "I've got some overzealous fans following me, they think they're special because they're wearing three-piece suits. Look, I'm just trying to do my job. I've been chasing down this drug dealer whose been dealing to some kids. If he gets away, because of some privileged…"

"We'll take care of it," the oldest of the group stated, as the rest nodded. As the two started to move past them, one of them yelled out. "Love the books!"

"Don't tell Castle, you'll stroke his ego," she called back to them, as they rushed out the side door, hearing loud voices before they escaped into the garage. "Let's get the hell out of here."

***

"We're leaving." Javier grabbed Rick and pulled him out of the chair. "Destroy your phone."

"What about Kate?" Castle demanded, as he slammed the phone into the ground without hesitation. He had read enough fiction and non-fiction to know how easily someone can be tracked. Hell, he'd seen Beckett seek warrants to pull cell records and get tracking information on suspects. They'd gotten a few looks from around the precinct, as phones were destroyed and the two detectives heavily armed themselves. But their team was considered the weird group and usually ignored. Rick wasn't sure if that was good or bad right now. "Whatever is going on, if they got John, they're coming after her."

"She can take care of herself." Ryan pointed out, pulling on his jacket and moving towards the main stairs only to stop short. "Javier?"

Esposito's focus didn't waver from the situation in front of them. His instincts were moving from the NYPD Detective, and back to the solider from the war. To him, the world slowed as four armed guards in full combat gear, spread out into the hallway moving towards the squad room. An obvious Government Agent stepped from behind, his focus intent and quick as it moved around the room, until it landed on Castle. 

The world started moving again, as Javier grabbed the writer and pushed him towards the back. "Let's go."

Knowing the armed men wouldn't risk opening fire in a precinct full of cops, they headed down one of the side hallways to a secondary set of stairs. The two detectives pushed Castle in front of them, making sure to stay between him and their pursuers.

"What the hell is going on?" Rick asked, moving down the stairs. "Since when does SWAT raid a police station?"

"That wasn't SWAT." Javier hissed, pushing them faster. "That was government, Black Ops, saw enough of those guys in Iraq."

"Shit." Ryan cursed, getting both men to pause for a moment and stare at him. "What? It's a tense situation."

"Too bad we dumped the phones." Castle muttered, as he moved down more flights. "Beckett would've wanted that for prosperity."

Javier moved in front, making them wait, as he checked the hallway. "Okay, we're clear. Move." 

The three made their way down the corridor and into the parking lot. "Castle where's your car?"

"In Reserved Parking." Esposito gave him a look. "What? I have privileges."

"Let's move." Ryan rolled his eyes, as he turned, only to come up short, when two SUVs pulled in front of them. "This isn't good."

They watched as two men got out of each vehicle.

"This really isn't good," he groaned.

"Richard Castle." One called out towards the writer. "Come with us."

"Not without a warrant or my lawyer," he countered, holding his ground. 

"You're not under arrest." The Agent stepped forward, a fake smile on his face. "We only have a few questions."

"About?" he asked.

"John Reese, we know you're in contact with him."

"Who?" Castle stepped back, settling in between his two friends. He could see they had their weapons ready, but still lowered, waiting for an opening.

"Mr. Castle we don't have time for this, come with us."

"Yeah, no." He shook his head, giving them a chuckle and a smirk. "I've seen this movie, hell I wrote this scene. The moment I get into the car, you're going to throw a black bag over my head and take me to a secure location, and tie me to a chair demanding answers to questions I have no knowledge of. Of course this will be after you kill my two friends." He took a deep breath, pushed his shoulders back and stared at the head Agent, refusing to show his fear. "You want me. You'll have to come and get me."

Esposito and Ryan raised their weapons. "Now, unless you want the entire 12th Precinct to come down on your asses for shooting two cops, I suggest you let us walk away.”

"How naïve." The guy flicked his hand, motioning for the other three Agents to move forwards. "We're the government Mr. Castle. We don't have to follow the rules. At this moment, you and your 'friends' are considered wanted terrorists."

"Fuck." Ryan swallowed the fear that was creeping up his spine, and held his gun steady. He couldn't believe he was going to get into a shootout with Feds. Government Agents, who were willing to kill them to get ahold of Castle. It went against everything he believed in. He took a steady breath, and held his ground. "Well, in that case…"

"…there's no reason for us to go quietly." Esposito smirked. He had seen their type in the war. Power will always be their downfall.

Connor dropped behind the lead Agent, sliding a blade into his liver, before tossing him to the ground. He grabbed the second, slicing his throat, while confiscating his gun, using it to dispatch the third and fourth Agents. He swiveled on his foot dropping the weapon as he pulled out two throwing knives, which hit their targets as they came around the front of the first SUV.

He shifted back around when he heard two gunshots.

The last two Agents were dead on the ground.

Ryan and Esposito lowered their weapons in unison.

Connor opened the doors to the front SUV, grabbed Castle and pushed him into the back, slamming the door. He looked at the two detectives. "Get him to the Speak Easy. I'm going after Harold."

They nodded, and in a blink of an eye he disappeared.

"That man scares the shit out of me." Javier took a breath, holstered his weapon and moved to the driver's side of the SUV. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

Castle held up a black cloth bag. "See, I told you they had one."

***

Fusco took a moment to compose himself as he stepped out of the elevator onto the top floor of the posh Apartment Building where Richard Castle lived. 

He hadn't heard the full conversation that had been bouncing over the lines, but enough to know that the gig was up. He wasn't entirely sure if the situation was from Mr. Tall, Dark and Scaly's day job or his past job, or the scaly part of the job. But at the moment it didn't matter, everything was hitting the fan, and his friends needed him.

He was heading out of the precinct to go find Carter, when he received a text message, with an address and instructions to protect occupants. A secondary address was provided as a safe house. 

Followed by a command to get rid of the phone.

He wrote down the address, and then with a sigh he stomped on the phone, tossing the remains into the trash before heading to the first address. He parked the car three blocks away, approaching the building carefully, watching for anything out of the ordinary.

Flashing his badge, he got into the building without a fuss. The doorman didn't seem too surprised by the badge, but even he'd heard of Richard Castle and his gig with the 12th Precinct, and that was before he became part of the whole 'Lizard Conspiracy'.

Moments later he was knocking on the Penthouse door.

"Yes?" An older woman opened the door with the chain still attached. 

Fusco gave her a smile, not wanting to tell her that the chain wasn't really going to stop a squad of goons. "Ma'am I'm Detective Fusco." He held up his badge. "I work with Detective Carter, and recently have been acquainted with Detective Beckett." He gave her his most sincere smile, hoping it would ease her anxieties. "You have no reason to trust me, but at this moment I've been ordered to get the occupants of this apartment to safety."

"Is this to do with Richard?" she asked, concerned. "I got a message from him to not answer the door."

Lionel bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from pointing out that she had answered the damn door.

"Look, Ma'am, I'm not sure what is going on, but I'm part of the vast lizard conspiracy." He gave her a knowing look. "Something big is going down, and right now my concern is to get you to safety."

"Grandma." Another voice filtered from behind the door. "Let him in."

The door closed, chain removed, then fully opened. "I'm sorry detective, but I'm very protective of my granddaughter."

"I understand, I got a son at home, though he knows not to open the door even by an inch." He gave her a smirk, before glancing around the wide-open space. "Damn, writing pays good."

"Richard is good at telling tales." She smiled brightly. "I'm Martha, this is Alexis."

"Grab a bag. Leave your phone or any electronic equipment." He moved back towards the door, hand on his gun. 

"We're ready." Alexis held up a bag. "We got a text from dad, saying to be prepared."

Fusco nodded, wondering if it was from the writer, or from Mr. Glasses. A part of him was worried for the little guy with Reese out of commission … he's seen the Agent go nuts, twice, when someone tried to hurt Finch. 

New York may not survive a third.

"Let's go." He opened the door, gun pulled as he stepped out into the hallway. "Stay behind me."

The elevator dinged.

"Is there another way out?" he asked.

Alexis ran across the hallway and opened the door. "Back door through the Dragon Cave." 

Fusco snorted as he pushed them into the room, making sure it was locked behind them. He stopped when he saw the completely open apartment. It was much smaller than the 4th floor of the Library. "A Dragon fits in here?"

"It's for Kate, she can move around and stretch. Personally it feels wrong." She shrugged as they made their way across the space towards the back, where there was a small living area. Fusco couldn't help the smirk, as it would seem New York Dragon's Mates all had the same idea. "She doesn't get to run or fly. It's kinda cruel."

"How big is she?" Lionel held the back door open, grinning when he saw the private staircase. "Tell me this goes to the parking garage?"

"Actually, to a side door on the first floor." Martha returned his smile. "My son can be a bit paranoid. It's all the Murder Mysteries he writes."

"You're only paranoid if they're not out to get you." Fusco closed the door behind them, and followed them down the stairs.

"To answer your question, she's 18ft," Alexis answered. "Why?"

"Tall, Dark and Scaly is at least twice that and he's got a floor." He moved past them, making sure the stairwell was cleared. He paused and looked back at the two women. "I get what you're saying though. He doesn't get to run or do Dragon things."

"Are you referring to John?" Martha questioned. "Richard mentioned him in passing, something about him being Kate's cousin."

"I guess." He pushed up against the wall, motioning them to follow suit and to stay quiet. He opened the door carefully, checking for any government vehicles or spotters. Slowly he opened it fully, and with fate on their side, his car was only two blocks away. "Move quickly."

Fusco kept watch, and just as they approached his car, instincts kicked into high gear. "Keep walking." He took Martha's arm, then looked back at the younger woman. "Come on honey, you'll be late for your class."

"Not my fault we're running late." Alexis moved closer to him, making sure he had enough space to pull his weapon. "Now what?"

"Turn left at the next block." Every hair on his neck was standing on end. They were being followed. "When I say run, you run. Do. Not. Look. Back." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Go here."

"Detective Fusco."

Lionel took a deep breath, and turned. There were three Federal Agents standing behind him. "Hey, you guys lost?"

"We need you, along with the women, to come with us."

"Is that how I sound to a suspect?" he asked, with a humorous snort. "No wonder it never works."

"Mrs. Rodgers, Miss Castle, if you'll please."

"Not without my lawyer." Martha argued, grabbing Alexis hand and backing up. 

"My father wouldn't like this." Alexis held onto her grandmother tightly.

"We already have him."

"Bullshit." Fusco gave them smirk. "I'm a cop, and I know a bluff when I see one. And these women are in my custody, so back off."

"Your friends in HR will tell you differently."

"Yeah, well they can fuck off." His hand moved to his gun. He just hoped if this went down in flames that Carter would watch over Lee. 

Ever since they started working for the 'Man in a Suit' and his crusade of justice, they had thought it wise to let the two boys become friends. Taylor and Lee hit it off the moment they met, understanding life with a single parent who was a cop. Lee had needed the influence of an older brother, and Taylor seemed to enjoy taking care of a younger sibling. He was a lot like his mother in that aspect.

"Go!" He moved in front of the girls, gun raised, when two Agents fell where they stood, the third was able to get a shot off. He turned to see Martha standing there, with a growl he grabbed and pushed her to the ground, cringing as pain fired across his shoulder. He rolled onto his back, gun raised, ready to defend himself when he came face to face with Aveline.

He had only met her handful of times.

Fusco had spotted her one day following Mr. Glasses and instantly informed Reese. After a few moments of quiet on the other line, John thanked Lionel for watching over Harold, then informed him she was safe. She was one of _them_ not a Dragon, but a Mate.

And she was just as scary as her Dragon.

She held out her hand, Fusco took it cringing slightly as she helped him up. "I've been following that set of spooks for a while." She stated, moving them away from the situation. 

"What the hell is going on?" Fusco demanded as they made their way down the street, and then up two blocks. 

Aveline took a quick look around, ignoring the sirens as she jimmied the door of an SUV. "Get in." She moved around to the front and took the driver's seat, with ease she hotwired the vehicle and pulled into traffic. "I'm not sure exactly. Connor and I have been tracking a rogue Dragon in the area."

"What do you mean by rogue?" Martha asked, leaning forward from her seat in the back. "Richard has kept us out of the 'Dragon' politics. We've only really seen and talked with Kate. I know her partners, Javier and Kevin know about her, and Richard mentioned that there were other Dragons in New York. But that is about all we know."

"Mr. Tall Dark and Scaly is the big guy on campus." Fusco answered, looking back at the two girls. "So I'm guessing if a new bigger meaner one moves into New York, it would go after him."

"You're referring to this John again. The one dad mentioned a few times." Alexis added into the conversation.

"Yes."

"But this isn't that exactly." Aveline commented as she made her way through traffic. "This Dragon has Fed backing."

"Wait." Fusco stared at her in shock. "Are you saying the government knows about you guys?"

She just didn't have an answer.

***

Taylor made his way down the street towards Lee's school. He had taken to picking him up at least twice a week. They would get some food, hang out, play some hoops or hockey, and help each other with their homework. Lee was actually very good with science, and had been helping Taylor with some of his Biology classes, while he was getting the younger kid through history.

Music played in his ears, head moving with the beat. He looked like a typical teenager, nose in his phone, not paying attention to his surroundings. But his mom had taught him better than that, and after his kidnapping, he was even more hyper aware of his surroundings. 

The one thing his mother didn't know was that he had snuck John's number from her phone a few weeks after the _incident_. He asked the man to teach him how to defend himself. It took him six weeks to convince the former soldier. They ended up meeting once every two weeks, an hour of self-defense training. After he started hanging with Lee, he brought the younger kid. When John hesitated, Taylor pointed out, that it would be wise if they weren't a weakness for their parents. Especially since they were helping 'The Man in the Suit' and all. John had laughed at Taylor's intuition and upped the classes. 

So yes, Taylor noticed the black SUV in front of Lee's school. He also picked up the spotter on the street corner. He almost rolled his eyes when the guy signaled the others when he crossed the street. 

He slid his phone along with the headphones into his pocket, and sent a wave at Lee, who gave him a nod as he stood. Taylor instantly noticed that the younger kid was holding his hockey stick. Lee usually kept it slid between the handles of his sports bag, as it was too bulky to carry. 

"Hey!" He gave him a fist bump. "How was practice?"

"Good. Coach said I should try for Jr. Varsity, when I start High School, next year." Lee handed over the stick, as he picked up his bag.

"You should! You're good." Taylor twisted it in his hand so the long end lay against his shoulder. John had made sure they both knew how to use it as a weapon especially since Lee always had one in his hands. "And you know how Ivy League schools like extracurricular activities."

"I'm a kid of a cop." He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to Harvard."

"I'm a kid of a cop." Taylor pointed out. "And I applied to Harvard and Yale."

"Really?" They moved down the stairs, ignoring the suits walking up to them. "You can't leave me here with our parents."

"Dude. I also applied at NYU." Taylor paused, when one of the Agents stepped in front of them. He glanced behind them, to see two others. "Can I help you?"

"Your parents sent us to pick you up."

Taylor pulled out his phone, looked at the message that was flashing.

_'Warning'_

He scrolled to the next one.

_'Help in route'_

"I'm not seeing anything from mom."

Lee looked at his own phone, seeing similar messages. "Or dad."

"They are pre-occupied at the moment, but wanted you to come with us." He held out his hand, taking Lee's elbow. The kid yanked it out of his grasp.

"Yeah. I don't think so." Taylor shook his head. "I know it may be shocking, but this actually has happened to me before, and there are only a few people mom would send, and you are not one of them."

"Get in the car kid." He reached out to Lee again, who swung his bag, slamming it into the Agent's chest, and then followed through by tackling him, relying on the years of hockey to slam the bigger man into the ground.

Taylor yanked the hockey stick up and swung it backwards, smacking one of the Agents in the face, before stepping back to swing it at around a second time, sending the guy to the ground. When the last one pulled his gun, he stepped backwards, moving towards Lee, getting ready to run.

In a blink of an eye, a hand came down and grabbed the gun, clocking the Fed in the face, knocking him out. "It's not nice to pull guns on children."

Taylor pulled the hockey stick up, ready to defend his friend. "Funny coming from you, considering you shot up my school."

"It was the School Marshal I shot." Anthony gave him a smile, which didn't actually ease the two kids. "Which really proves that a cop carrying a gun on campus doesn't really keep anyone safe."

"What do you want?" He demanded, refusing to be intimidated.

"Hey." He held up his hands in sad attempt at comfort. "You got some good moves, kid. You learned a few things. I can admire that." Anthony gave him a smirk. "I'm actually not here to hurt you. Something is going down, and both of you are in jeopardy."

"Likely from your boss!" Taylor argued.

"Taylor." Lee put a hand on his friends arm and showed him the phone.

_'Trust him.'_

"What the hell? Who is that from?"

"I think it's from that guy with the glasses, the one we see John with sometimes." Lee looked over at the mob enforcer. "Can we trust you?"

"No," he answered honestly. "But at this moment, do you trust them?" He nodded to the downed Agents.

"If you do anything." Taylor poked him with the stick. "I'm telling my mom."

Anthony chuckled, grabbed the kid's sports bag and moved them down the street as they were already drawing unnecessary attention. The only reason no one had approached was the fact Anthony was wearing a NYPD Uniform. "Does your mom know you're getting training from 'The Man in the Suit'?"

"No."

"This is how blackmail works, kid. I say nothing about your lessons, you don't rat me out to your mommy." Anthony led them to an SUV, pushing them towards the door. "Get in."

***

"Taylor!" Joss ran over to her son holding him tight. "Are you okay?" She looked him over, checking for any injuries. 

"I'm fine mom." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Dad!" Lee pushed past them to get to his father, who was sitting in one of the leather chairs, jacket off, shirt open as Aveline patched up his wound. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine son." He gave him a smile. "Just a scratch."

"Well at least this time it wasn't in the ass." Lee teased him, sitting on the arm of the chair taking his father's hand, needing the reassurance. 

"Thanks, kid." Fusco squeezed his hand. "Let's bring that embarrassing moment up."

"I could tell them about you slipping on the ice and …"

"Hey." Lionel glared at his boy. "You want that new gear, you shut your trap."

  
"Well, I can tell you, young man, your father is a brave officer." Martha said fidgeting between Lionel and her son. "He saved my life."

"He's cool like that." Lee laid his head on his father's shoulder. "What's going on, dad?" he asked, looking around, not recognizing anyone. "Who are these people?"

"There's something you two need to know. Something we've kept from you, wanting to keep you safe." Joss brought Taylor over and sat him down next to Fusco. "We introduced you two, not just because we became partners, but mainly because of something we've gotten involved in."

"You mean your work with John." Taylor stated, figuring it was best just to get it out in the open.

Fusco snorted. "He's so your kid Carter."

"You might want to ask the kids where they learned how to take out Feds?" Anthony commented from the bar. 

"We had a deal, Scarface!" Taylor glared at him.

"Told you, you couldn't trust me, kid."

"Asshole."

"TAYLOR!" Carter yelled at her boy, then paused and stared at the man behind the bar. "What the actual FUCK?!"

"Mom!" He gave her a look. "There are kids present."

"What is he doing here?" She pointed at the man, looking around the room. "He works for Elias, and is wanted for about a half dozen crimes!"

"He's a Dragon." Castle smirked up at her. "So he's kinda part of the club."

"Oh no." She shook her head in disbelief. "Tell me he's not Mated to Elias."

"No." Richard began to answer.

"Oh thank God."

"But Elias is his Protectee," he finished.

Carter snorted and sat down next to her son. "And that also brings up the other thing."

"Yeah mom, we knew about the Dragon thing also." Taylor shifted away from his mom, he wouldn't put it past her to smack him one. 

"How did you even…" She took a deep breath. "I'm going to guess, John."

"I may have stolen your phone and snagged his number." He gave her a beaming smile. "I saw him take out moron over there, and figured he would be good to teach me how to fight. Took me a while to convince him."

"I'll kill him." Carter shook her head, trying not to laugh. Well, wait until she tells her kid that technically John's his great great a few more greats, Uncle.

"Detective." Anthony walked over and handed her a beer. "They took out two feds. How many kids would know how to stay calm and do that? Especially considering your son was kidnapped before this." 

She took the beer, and glared at the criminal. "Really and why do you think that was?" He gave her a smirk and a salute before making his way back to the bar. She looked at her kid. "I'll deal with you stealing my phone later." Then ruffled his hair. "But I am proud of you."

"Speaking of, where are your phones?" Fusco asked. His kid was lucky he was inheriting his father's bulk. It helped in hockey, and he was pretty sure it helped taking down the feds. He couldn't help but to be proud, and if Lee was going to learn how to fight, Reese would make sure he was well trained.

"I dumped them on the way over." Anthony stated from his place by the bar. "I'll head out in a few and see if I can get some burners. Also check on some contacts. Specter hasn't checked in yet, and that worries me."

Richard shook his head at the two boy's antics. "Alexis, you are not allowed to hang out with these boys." He bit back the snicker that was trying to escape. "Or John."

"I don't know dad, I think we could all be good friends." She got out of the chair and held out her hand. "I'm Alexis Castle. My dad is Mated to one of the Dragons, or as we like to call her, Kate." She pointed to Detective Beckett, who gave them a wave. 

"You know about John?" Kate asked. "About the Dragon and all that it entails?"

"Not all of it." Lee looked down at his dad then back up. "He told us about the Dragon, recently. Only because …" He hesitated glancing over at Taylor who gave his mom a sideways peek.

"What?!" Both parents demanded.

"In the dojo we train at." Taylor groaned, knowing he was going to get the guy in trouble. "One day it was attacked. He took them out in like five seconds! Hell, no one really saw him move. The door banged open, and then there were three guys wearing masks on the floor."

"The man's a trouble magnet." Carter grumbled under her breath.

"In the fight, I noticed his eyes went silverish," he continued. "I asked him and well he promised he wouldn't lie as long as we didn't lie to him."

"That didn't include lying to your parents or anything." Fusco pointed out.

"Well it's not like you asked if an Ex-CIA Agent was teaching us how to defend ourselves." Lee smirked back at his dad.

"Oh he's so your kid," Carter snorted.

"So he told us about Dragons." Taylor finished. "Said there were others, but nothing specific. What does this all have to do with the Feds?"

"We're not really sure yet." Beckett glanced down to Richard. The relief she felt when she saw him with Javier and Kevin. She owed her boys, for saving the most precious thing in her life. And her respect for Detective Fusco went up tremendously. She had heard the rumors about the man and HR, and wondered. But both John and Specter vouched for him. Now she owed him, much more. Alexis and Martha were Richard's life, and though he still hadn't quite come to terms with outliving them, losing them this soon would destroy him. "All we know, was that John's been compromised and the last thing he'd said was to protect the Mates."

"The guy in the glasses?" Lee asked, smirking over at Taylor. "See, told ya."

"You mean Harold? You've met Mr. Glasses?" Fusco asked. "When did you meet him?"

Aveline had been listening quietly as she finished patching up the detective's wound. The kids were smart and mature enough to figure things out on their own. She couldn't help the smile on her face, at their antics, they might be from different families, but the two boys were brothers, and God help anyone if someone hurt one or the other. 

Her head shot up at the mention of Harold. She glanced around the room, twisting where she sat, to look behind her, then over to Anthony before staring at Beckett.

"Where the fuck is Harold?!" The Assassin stood up, fear gripping at her heart.

***

Harold had made sure to not draw attention to himself as he fled the library. He loosened his grip on Bear's leash, easing his own tension. They walked a few blocks, then turned right and went another two blocks. 

When his phone beeped he glanced down to see directions.

_'Right.'_

_'Stay.'_

_'Left.'_

He stood on a street corner, across from a park. It was actually the one Bear liked the least. Harold couldn't help the smile the Machine led him to one of the few places he barely frequented. 

His paranoia, it would seem, was rubbing off.

The light turned green and as he was ready to cross, his phone beeped again.

_'Stay.'_

_'Stay.'_

He gripped Bear's leash, putting the dog on full alert.

As the light turned red, he noticed there were Federal Agents on the other side.

He had nowhere to go.

He could turn and go back the way he came, but they would catch up with him in mere seconds. It didn't matter which way he fled, his disability wouldn't let him run.

Harold glanced down at Bear, who was growling low in his throat. The dog's ears were pointed towards the threat, lips curled in a snarl. "Stand down." He commanded in Dutch, Bear ignored him. "Bear you can't take them all."

He barked almost as if daring the Agents to come at them.

"You are so Mr. Reese's dog." He took a few deep breaths, and waited for the light to turn green.

Waited.

And waited.

He frowned when he realized the light wasn't turning. He looked to his left to see the line of cars backing up at the intersection. When he glanced back across the street, the Agents were watching the traffic race through the intersection, there was no way for them to step out.

_'Stay.'_

"You can't keep them away forever." He muttered looking up at the camera. "They'll go after civilians."

_'Stay.'_

Two Agents stepped off the curb, guns drawn and their hands out, bringing the traffic to a stop. 

Citizens began backing away as the Feds moved across the street towards them. 

Harold refused to move, hand tight on the leash as Bear began barking and growling in earnest. He stood his ground, not wanting any innocent being killed because of him.

Just as the Agents were halfway across the road, a black van slammed on its brakes and came to screeching stop in front of Harold. 

The side door opened.

"Get in!" A woman yelled, as she reached out. "We're friends, Harold, get in the damn van."

Well it couldn't be worse than the situation he was in now. 

He moved towards his rescuers.

She took his arm and helped him into the van, as a blonde grabbed Bear's leash and yanked the dog inside, before slamming the door shut. 

"We're clear!" He yelled at the two in front.

Harold startled at the sound of gunshots, before the van took off down the street at a high speed. At the next light, there was a thump on the roof. The man in the front passenger seat grabbed his gun, and slid out the window just as the side door opened and Connor Kenway moved inside.

"You're a hard man to find Harold." He gave him a pointed look, as he closed the door. "I give Aveline credit for keeping up with you."

"Are you fucking insane!" The man yelled, as he settled back in his seat.

Connor gave him a smirk, before reaching over and petting Bear. "Not nearly as bad as you four."

"I never thought I would be this happy to see you, Mr. Kenway." Finch gave him a small smile, before glancing at the rest of the occupants of the van. "Who are you people?"

"I'm Jane." The woman held out her hand, giving him a reassuring smile. "These losers are my siblings. Benji, at the computers. Brandt, is the one yelling, and Ethan is driving."

"Wait, Ethan Hunt?" he asked curiously.

The man in question turned and looked at him. "My reputation precedes me?"

"John stated I should avoid you." He gave the man a pointed look, wanting to hide the Machine even more than it already was. "He also said that if I ever needed help, to contact you."

"It wasn't you that contacted us?" Benji asked, confused. "We got messages stating that Dragons needed help."

Harold looked down at his phone.

_'Auxiliary Admin authorized.'_

"Someone is looking out for you." Ethan added into the conversation. "The moment we landed at JFK, we kept getting updates and directions, straight to that street corner. With a note to look for the man with a dog."

Harold caught Hunt's stare in the rearview mirror. "What are we going to do about finding Mr. Reese?" 

"Once we get you safe, we'll look for John." Ethan stated, keeping an eye on the rear to make sure they weren't being followed.

Harold shook his head, he needed to start now, or the trail would get cold. He was itching for a laptop, anything, when he noticed Benji had one stored in his bag; without hesitation he stole it and started it up.

"Hey!" Benji glared at him reaching for his equipment.

Connor grabbed his hand, with a shake of his head. "Let him have it."

"That's sensitive equipment!" Benji argued. "I can't just let anyone near it, let alone some American."

"Please, I've already broken through your security." Harold commented not even looking up. "Mr. Hunt, if you wouldn't mind turning right at the next intersection, and then follow the instructions that are being sent to the GPS, we should be able to get to the Speak Easy without any further incidents."

Benji turned and looked at the GPS to see it reset and show the new coordinates. He slowly shifted back to study Harold. "You may be my new best friend."

Finch glanced over the laptop. "That position has already been filled." He reached over and petted Bear, who was curled up at his feet.

Benji pushed Jane out of the way and sat down, watching over Harold's shoulder. "I won't even asked how you got through my security that fast … are you tapping into traffic cams?"

"No, I'm controlling them."

"Marry me." Benji smiled sweetly at him.

"I already have a Dragon, Mr. Benji." Harold barely gave him a glance. "One who hoards weapons. Do you really want to make him angry?"

"You're John's Mate?" Brandt turned in his chair and studied their sudden Protectee.

"Yes. I thought it was announced in the Dragon Newsletter." He snarked, while writing an algorithm that would download all images of John over the past few hours onto his private server, so he could build a timeline to know what happened to his Mate. "Like wedding announcements."

"We must have missed this month's." Ethan grinned, but kept his eyes on the road, following the path laid out. "Jane, make a note, we need to get a wedding gift for the new couple."

"Are you registered?" She smiled at him.

"Harrods." He deadpanned. "John really has his eyes on some new cooking utensils."

Jane snickered. "I like you, Harold."

"Is that good?" He glanced up studying her for a few moments.

"She and Aveline go shopping together." Connor warned him. "And since we know my Mate has adopted you…"

He frowned. "I hadn't realized how complicated this Dragon thing would be."

"It's not complicated." Brandt shrugged shifting to look forward. "It's family."

Harold didn't respond, instead focused on finding John. 

***

"Where the hell have you been!?" Aveline yelled, when Harold walked into the room. "You were supposed to come here directly!"

"Honey." Connor moved around the small group, and pulled his Mate into his arms. "He's safe, and here now."

She buried her head into his shoulder, trying to calm down. She would've never forgiven herself if something happened to Harold. "I was supposed to watch him."

"Hey." He maneuvered them away from the crowd. "He's safe. I've got a feeling he's got someone more skilled than us watching over him."

Aveline frowned.

Connor nodded towards Benji and Harold setting up more computers and equipment in the back corner of the old joint. "The spy siblings got notification that John needed help."

"Who contacted them? And why were they in New York in the first place?" She asked, noticing that Jane sat down with Beckett, while Ethan and Brandt were talking with Anthony.

"Aveline, they were in London when they got the message." She jerked her head around and stared at him. "They got the information before John was grabbed."

"Is it a trap?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so, doesn't feel like it. After I got Castle and the Detectives out of the 12th Precinct, I set out to find Harold. Which, by the way, wasn't easy. You weren't kidding."

"Told you he was sneaky."

"Yes he is." Connor couldn't help but agree. "I finally found him standing on the street corner, just waiting. There were Feds on the other side of the street. I was moving in fast, when they showed up in a van. They knew exactly where Harold was."

She snorted. "He said not to ask."

"Nothing is true."

"Everything is permitted."

Both had a feeling that the motto fit Harold as much as they were the words they lived by. They also knew this wasn't the time or place to discuss it. Harold was safe, and their goal now was to find John.

Aveline gave her Dragon a deep kiss, pulling him close showing him how much she loved and cared for him. Connor slipped his thigh between her legs pushing upward, pulling a moan out of her. 

"Get a room!" Anthony yelled from across the room.

"Bastard." Aveline nipped Connor's bottom lip, then with every inch of calm dignity she turned and headed straight for Harold.

"Ms. Aveline." He smiled as she approached. 

She sat down next to him, pulling his hands off the keyboard and gently turned him towards her. He sat quietly letting her check him out, to make sure he was alright. He still wasn't sure when he ended up adopted by the deadly woman, but a part of him was warmed by her caring. "I'm fine."

She nodded then glanced at the computers. "Anything?"

Harold appreciated the change of subject. "I've got feeds from traffic cams. The first visual is of him near St. Patrick's Cathedral. I know at times he likes to sit in the quiet there."

"I saw him at the edge of the Park, he had just run past The Plaza." She watched as the computer pulled all the footage together…

***

John stepped out of the Cathedral, and made his way up to 5th street, then turned right heading for the Park. He was meeting Aveline to discuss the Dragon she and Connor had spotted around the city.

He'd gotten a whiff of his scent a few times, but he never came close. Likely, because it knew John would demand why it was in his city. It wasn't like Dragons had communities or any ruling body, but it wasn't polite to slink around an area that was controlled without at least stopping by to say hello.

He passed 54th when he felt it.

Someone was following him.

John stopped and turned around.

There were three Agents standing less than a block away.

Not wanting to put any innocents in danger, he gave them a cocky grin and fled. Two blocks later, he realized he was in serious trouble. As he rounded the corner into an alleyway, he came face to face with a Special Ops team. Not losing his momentum, he slammed straight into the middle of the small team, using the close quarters and his skills to take them down.

He grabbed the last guy and yanked him up. "Who sent you?"

Snow and Stanton were dead. As far as the CIA was concerned, John Reese no longer existed. He needed to know who was coming after them, and if it was related to the Machine.

"You won't escape him." The guy smirked at him. "He's coming after all of you."

Him?

A familiar scent wafted under his nose.

The Dragon.

He knocked the guy out and headed out of the alley. A Dragon was working with the Government. If they knew about Dragons, and more importantly about Mates, they could control the Dragons to do their bidding.

He touched his earpiece. "Harold, I'm compromised. Get out."

He had to get Finch to safety. He still wasn't sure if this was only about the Dragons or if it was related to Harold and the Machine.

'John, tell me where you're headed. I can divert traffic and get you to a safe…'

"NOW! Finch." He ordered. 

'John, Beckett and I are in route…'

How the hell was Carter on the line? Were the rest, had Harold pulled the team together? Or was it the Machine?

"Everyone, stand down," he commanded. 

He dove down another alley, coming back out on 5th, making a run for the Park. He needed to get away from the streets and into a more dense area. Last thing he wanted was for NYPD to get involved.

'John I've got everyone online. Move towards the Zoo, Aveline…'

Of course Harold was tracking him, which meant he hadn't left the Library, like he was supposed to. 

'John, I see you…' The Assassin broke into the conversation.

"I said, _Stand Down_!"

He caught Aveline out of the corner of his eye as he ran past the Plaza, across the street and onto the small island at the corner of the park. Two SUVs pulled onto Grand Army Plaza side road, blocking him in. As he turned, he could see more Special Ops heading in his direction.

'John is this a _Snow_ situation?'

He stood less than 15ft from the William Tecumseh Sherman statue, the irony was not lost on him. "Harold get out, before _our_ operation is compromised." He watched as the agents and soldiers surrounded him. "At this moment it's only me. I need you safe." There was nothing any of them could do to save him. "Beckett.'

'John?' The detective's voice hesitated.

"Protect the Mates."

And with that he pulled out his earpiece dropping it along with his phone onto the ground. He couldn't help the flashback to that moment in the bank vault. Knowing he had screwed up and jeopardized the mission.

His foot crashed down on it, shattering his connection to Harold.

John raised his head, watching as the Special Ops team surrounded him. He gave them a smirk, and slowly raised his arms. "I'm sure this is some misunderstanding. I had every intention of playing those parking tickets."

"On your knees."

"But it's not even our second date." John snarked at the lead. "Do I at least get a drink first?"

One of the soldiers slammed the butt of his weapon into John's shoulders, shoving him to his knees.

"Hey, that's police brutality!"

John looked around to see a crowd starting to form, most of them pulling out their phones and recording the take down. He smirked slightly, as he focused on the closest teenager. He mouthed softly _'Protect Harold. Find Ethan.'_ , before dropping his head, as the soldier pulled his arms behind him and zip-tied them.

"John Reese."

He looked up, a smirk on his face. "Have we met?" He took in everything he could about the man who stood before him: average height, just pushing 6', blondish hair, blue eyes, Northern European in look and build. The suit wasn't off the rack, but didn't have the quality or class of Harold's tailor.

"Samaritan," he answered simply. "We've never been introduced. Though I do admire your work. That kill in Mogadishu was inspiring, didn't leave anyone alive, not even the toddler."

John's eyes narrowed. "Adorable you think that will work on me."

There was no doubt the Dragon was from the Norwegian area. He could pick up the slight Nordic accent. After he killed the bastard, he would have to contact Hiccup and demand to how one of his was working for the US Government.

He walked up to John, grabbed his suit coat and pulled him up. He sniffed then dropped him back to his knees. "You're protecting who we want."

John stared up in defiance. "I'm more than protecting."

He frowned, stalking around his prisoner, before settling back in front of him. "Well this makes things awkward."

"I'm sorry." John shrugged, a smirk on his face. "Not really."

"You could be lying."

He snarled, letting the Dragon show through. "You dare enter my territory and threaten my Mate."

"Oh no need to get in a pissing contest. We just want access to his program." He patted him on the cheek. "And we can use you to get it."

John snorted. "Good luck with that."

***

The blow had come from behind, knocking John to the ground. Harold watched as they dragged him to a waiting van, and tossed him inside. He quickly typed a few commands, and had the cameras track the vehicle, before sitting back in his chair.

"Why do they want you?" Aveline asked. 

"Before we get into that, I think it would be wise to get those who are not involved into a safe house." He stood up and looked around the room, startled to see it partially empty.

"Way ahead of you." Brandt shrugged, as he tossed a dart at the target. Harold watched in awe as it hit the bull's-eyes and the man wasn't even looking at the board. "Jane, along with Connor took the 'civilians' to a safe house. Ethan and Beckett are searching for Specter, while I make sure Benji doesn't kidnap and force you into some Tech marriage of convenience. I'm not sure where Anthony disappeared to."

Harold glanced over to Benji, who was staring at the coding moving across the screens. He was actually surprised the Dragon kept up with him as much as he did. He would have to give credit where credit was due. The kid had skills.

"Mr. Castle, what are you still doing here, what about your family?" Harold looked over at the other Dragon Mate, surprised Beckett had let him stay. 

"My family is safe, and that's what matters, but I'm not leaving." He stated firmly, shaking his head. He already had this argument with his Dragon. "I'm not Aveline over there, but I can hold my own and know how to get out of the way. I promised Beckett I would stay here until she came back, actually said I wouldn't move from this chair." 

Harold could understand where the writer was coming from. There was no way he was going to be left behind. They were going to need him to even get to John.

"Detectives…"

"Don't even try, Glasses." Fusco held up his hand to stop him. "Lee and Taylor are with Castle's family, along with Esposito and Ryan. So they're safe. We've been working with you the longest and know what John will do if you get a paper cut, so we're not going anywhere."

Carter snorted. "Besides someone has to watch Scarface."

"Don't remind me." Harold sat back down in his chair and looked at the computer. He typed a few more commands, setting up a search for Harvey. If this Samaritan was looking for him, and willing to go through the Dragons to get to him, he didn't like the idea that the lawyer still hadn't checked in. 

"Why do they want you?" Brandt asked, moving closer. 

"I'm very _good_ with computers."

"He's a God." Benji muttered, digging through his coding. "This is damn good stuff. Mind if I steal some of it, would help shore up a few of programs that I was having issues with on our servers."

"So either you hacked into the CIA and saw something. Or you're an ex-Agent hiding from them. We know you're hiding John from them, since Benji couldn't find his records anywhere." Brandt turned a chair around and sat down. "I analyze information Mr. Finch. I hate not knowing all the angles, and I'm pretty sure I'm missing a few key elements for this particular puzzle."

"Like I said." Harold's expression stayed neutral. "I'm very _good_ with computers."

The door opened, pulling everyone's attention.

Standing in the entrance was Carl Elias, with his Dragon behind him. 

"How did you get out of jail?" Castle asked, what everyone was thinking.

***

Elias frowned, as he looked up from his reading. He had chuckled when saw his latest book at the prison library. He had used it in one of his classes, and it will always remind him of that moment in the projects with John. Besides the fact it was a classic. _The Count of Monte Cristo_ was very informative, especially about jail breaks and revenge. 

Elias could relate.

He scanned his cell trying to figure out what pulled him from his reading. Then it hit him. It was the silence. 

Prison was never silent. 

He had been feeling agitated throughout the day, not quite sure why, but knowing something was wrong. There was a tension in the air, and he wasn't sure if it was him projecting it or if shit was going to hit the fan.

Elias placed a marker in the book and set it down on his bed. 

As he moved to stand the cell door opened.

He stood startled, hand reaching under his pillow for his shiv.

Nothing.

He took a few hesitant steps forward, grabbed his mirror and used it to view the corridor. 

Nothing.

Carl tossed the mirror onto the mattress, stepped into the doorway, and looked left then right.

Nothing.

He cautiously moved out of the cell and into the hallway. When no guards came running towards him, he made for the exit. With a half-smile he reached for the door expecting it to be locked.

It opened.

Now it was just getting weird.

Elias kept going. 

He eased past two more doors, and found himself in the guard's locker room. With a shrug he snagged a uniform, a cell phone, and someone's wallet. 

He quickly changed and without anyone stopping him, walked out of the prison.

When the outside gate opened, he wasn't as surprised as he should've been when he saw Anthony leaning against a vehicle.

"Nice work." Elias gave him a nod, stepping into his arms.

"I didn't do this." Anthony kissed his forehead. "I got a text to come here and wait." He opened the passenger door. "Get in. I don't want to linger."

Elias stared at him for a few moments. "What's going on?"

Scarface shook his head, pushed him into the vehicle then closed the door. He checked the perimeter as he walked around the car, proceeding to get into the driver's side. He started it up, and drove back to the ferry. He wanted off the island, before someone figured out that Elias escaped.

The two stood at the top deck of the ferry, looking out towards the city.

"Anthony." Carl leaned against the railing, studying his Dragon. "You're distracted."

"John's been taken." He glanced over at Elias, he knew his boss had a soft spot for the Agent. "There was an attack on the Mates. It looks to be Feds. They even went after the cop's kids."

He turned to stare out at the city, watching as dusk fell. "Harold?"

"Safe. Along with all the other Dragons and Mates." He paused for a moment. "The only one not reporting in is Specter. There are some 'Out of Town' Dragons that are searching now."

"Is this a play for the city?" He asked, scenarios running through his head. "I know you said as a Dragon, you follow John, but …"

  
"I'm not sure what this is," Anthony admitted. "My gut says it's to do with what Harold and John do."

"They help people." Carl frowned, not liking this turn of events. He was fond of Harold and John, admired what they did. It was annoying to his plans at times, but they were good people. John had saved him without thought to his own safety. And one does not take out those _types_ of people in the world. Even if they did get in the way of his revenge. When Anthony had told him John was a Dragon, things had suddenly made sense, and he accepted that his Dragon would bow to John's power over New York. He also knew Anthony would protect him to his dying breath. It was a conundrum to say the least. "Could it be the CIA coming back for their Agent?"

"Elias." He reached out and covered his hand with his own. "Whatever broke you out of jail, was not CIA or Dragon."

"Now what?" He smiled at him, trusting him with his life. "Do we take this opportunity and get down to business? Or find the bastards who are trying to upset the status quo?"

Anthony gave him a wicked smile. "Tell me you don't want to see Harold burn New York down to find John."

"And they call me an evil mastermind."

***

"So you just walked out?" Carter stared at the two of them, not quite sure what to think of the story. It didn't actually surprise her, not really.

"What was I supposed to do? The door was open." Carl shrugged, taking a seat next to the detectives. "Anthony filled me in, are the kids okay?"

"Like you care." She glared at the mob boss.

"Hey, Taylor's a good kid. Has a head on his shoulders, takes after his mother. World needs kids like him. And from what Anthony has told me." He glanced over at Fusco. "Your boy is going places. Learning from dad's mistakes?"

"I should hit you for that, but it's true." The detective snarled. "Lee's a good boy. Keeps his old man in check."

"Kids can do that." Elias smiled, then turned his focus on Harold. "So now what?"

Finch stared at him for a few moments, not a flicker of emotion on his face. He then sat down at his computers, and typed viciously. The keyboard vibrated on the wood table, startling the few occupants.

His phone beeped.

_'Can help.'_

Harold glared at the computer.

_'Can protect innocents.'_

Finch slipped his phone back into his pocket, then shifted in his seat. "I think we can all agree on the fact that under the circumstances, Elias' influence can be a benefit."

Carter growled.

Fusco snorted.

"And with the parents' permission, I would suggest letting Elias use his connections to protect the kids, along with Esposito and Ryan. He shouldn't feel the need to kidnap them." Harold gave a pointed look at the mob boss.

"I can do more than that," Carl argued.

"I want you out of the line of fire." Anthony added into the conversation. "I'm surprised they didn't go for you in prison."

"They did." Harold sighed, as he turned one of monitors around. "This was recorded an hour after you _left_." They watched as men in suits showed up at the prison, and were escorted to Elias' cell. When they discovered he was gone, they pushed past the guards just as the alarms went off.

"Looks like I'll have to keep a low profile." He muttered, frowning. "How did you pull it off?"

Harold's eyes narrowed slightly. "I only break one person out of jail, Elias, and you are not him."

Carter chuckled slightly.

"Any word on Specter?" Anthony asked, changing the subject.

"Mr. Hunt found his offices empty, and once the kids were secured, Ms. Jane was heading to his Penthouse. Beckett is checking a few hangout spots, while I'm still trying to track him." Harold turned back to the computers. "I would suggest we get Elias to safety as soon as possible."

Scarface nodded. "Come on, we can work with the cops from the 12th Precinct, and make sure everyone is secured."

"Then what?" Elias asked, looking around the room at the occupants. 

There weren't many there. Aveline had been quiet the whole time, sitting on the bar watching them carefully. There were two he didn't recognize, figured they were the 'Out of Town' Dragons, Anthony had mentioned. Castle was sitting quietly, and Harold was more focused on the computers.

"We'll be going after John," Aveline stated, simply. 

"He's my friend." Carl turned back towards Harold. "Whether you want to believe it or not."

"I know Elias." Finch nodded. He knew John and Elias had bonded during their time in the projects. It was what had pissed off John the most he had liked the school teacher. Even after all that Elias had done, Harold was pretty sure John still held some respect for the man, not enough to give him free reign, but enough to keep an eye on him. And he was pretty sure Elias kept tabs on John. "But he would want those who can't protect themselves…"

"Fuck that." He glared at the rest of them, standing from his seat. "So I'm not a Mate. I wish I was…" He bit back a snarl. "But I am good at what I do, and I know my way around a gun. You got two cops who will kill anything that gets near those kids. I'm better suited here."

Harold blinked slightly shocked at the outburst, but Elias wasn't done.

"You got the writer helping out, who can't use a firearm and likely would shoot himself if he tried." He motioned towards Castle, he wanted to be pissed but only shrugged. "At least Aveline can shank a few guards, and you, Harold, can wipe out security feeds and god knows what else out. Leaving me behind is stupid."

Brandt blinked a few times before glancing over at Aveline, who was watching the scene intently. He didn't know the players in New York. He known John from a few missions, and had only worked with Connor once. Beckett and Anthony were new to him. His Dragon sibling may hoard information, but he analyzed it. He took one look at Scarface's reaction to Carl's comment about Mates, and knew something was up.

He stalked across the room, grabbed the enforcer and dragged him into the back bathroom, tossing him against the sink. "What the fuck was that?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare if you don't come clean with me," Brandt snarled. "I saw the flinch when he said he _'I wish I was'_."

"He is."

"What!?" He took a few calming breathes and paced the small room. "Then why are you treating him as a Protectee?"

"Because I met him when he was seven years old!" Anthony yelled back. "His mother was murdered, and he was moved from foster home to foster home. He tried to pickpocket me. It was kinda cute."

"So you adopted him?"

"Ish." He ran a hand over his face, finger sliding along the scar. 

He had got it in a vicious fight with a Dragon when he was a youngin'. His father, who wasn't a Dragon, worked for the Don of one of the Families in New York. He had met his mother, who was a Dragon from Italy, and had a protection racket going on the wife of the Don. He was born not soon after they were married. 

When war broke out between the families, his dad was killed, taking his mother with him. Anthony was barely nine years old. The Don and his wife took him in, raised him as their own, helped train him as a Dragon, as best as they could. 

He was sixteen when he discovered why his mother had been protecting the Don's wife. She'd been targeted by another Dragon, who wanted her for his own. Anthony tried to defend her, but was too small to take on a full grown adult. 

He got slashed, and left to die. 

What he hadn't told Elias or anyone, was the fact it was John who had come to the rescue. He'd been tracking the Dragon and got in the middle of the fight, killing it only, after it had killed the Don and his wife.

Afterwards he took Anthony and patched him up, and got him back on his feet. Took him under his wing for a few years, trained him how to be a Dragon, and then handed him off to Specter to watch over, when he left for Europe during World War Two.

Anthony never left New York, always sticking to the families. It was how he found Elias. When he had heard about the murder of Marlene, he wasn't surprised. The old style of Dons, were no longer, and they were even worse today.

"I know what it's like to lose your parents." He leaned against the counter. "Carl was an angry kid, angrier teenager, and only now has started to be less angry."

"I can see that." William motioned for him to continue.

"I kept my eye on him. He knew I was a Dragon, and never said a word." He chuckled at the memories of Elias seeing him in his natural form. "His father was going to kill him, he took out the first two easily, but he didn't see the second vehicle with re-enforcements. I intervened and ever since then have protected him. He was sixteen, I couldn't tell him about Mates. And time just kept going."

"We can't put him in battle with us, you will be too distracted." He gave the other Dragon a pointed look. "Go get your Mate, and get to the safe house. Tell him everything, and by the time we get back with John, he can buy you two a mating gift."

Anthony rolled his eyes as he exited the bathroom. 

He stopped short at how eerily silent the room was.

Everyone was trying not to look at him. 

With the exception of Elias, who was directly staring at him.

"What the hell is going on now?" Brandt demanded.

"Harold blue-jacked your phone." Benji wasn't sure if he wanted to smirk at his sibling's expression or hide for what was going to come next. "Accidently broadcasted the conversation."

"I didn't accidently…" Harold sighed, there were times the Machine went past its programing. He had a feeling it was getting a romantic streak from John. It understood the importance of Mates by watching him and John, and wanted to help.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Elias glared at his second. "I had the right to know!"

"Fuck." Scarface ran his hands over his face and glared right back at Elias. "I'm sure you heard the whole story."

"Well that solves that problem." William scooted around the Dragon, making his way towards the bar, to dive behind it if necessary.

"I'm not sixteen!" He moved across the room, grabbed Anthony's shirt and pulled him into a heated kiss.

"Great, now that image is stuck." Castle shook his head trying not to watch. He was happy for them, being Mated to a Dragon had its pain in the ass moments, but he wouldn't trade Beckett for anything.

"We're not getting rid of him now are we?" Fusco glanced over to Carter, who was cringing and smiling at the same time. He wasn't sure how she pulled it off, but he could relate.

"Do us all a favor." Harold blames John completely for making him see this. "Get to the safe house, protect the kids, and afterwards…." He waved his hands at them. 

"We'll discuss this in the car." Elias snarled, as he took Anthony's hand and dragged him from the room. 

As the door shut behind them, everyone was silent.

Until a small snicker started from the bar area.

Harold glared at Aveline, who covered her mouth, but the laugher still spilled out.

"That wasn't awkward or anything." Brandt sat a bottle of scotch on the bar, before glaring over at Finch. "You blue-jacked my phone?"

"He taps into everyone's phone." Fusco rolled his eyes. "It's how we know he cares."

Harold huffed, ignoring the laughter as it spread across the room, but even he couldn't really contain the smile. He was already setting up a system to pull all the phones together, so they could communicate while coordinating to get John.

When a message popped up on the screen.

Specter's phone had come online.

He hit dial in seconds.

'Specter.'

"Mr. Specter it's Harold." The room sat up, the last Dragon had finally checked in. "You need to listen to me very carefully. There are Federal Agents moving against you. They've already taken John, and have threatened other Mates and Protectees."

'Is this a takeover?' His voice was firm, not a sign of fear or anxiety.

"We don't know." He answered honestly. "Where are you?"

'I'm at Litt's office. I've been in meetings all day, and was just leaving. Ross is with me.' There was a pause, some muttering over the phone, that Harold couldn't pick up. He had noticed that Brandt had moved closer to the computers, taking in the information. 'I've got to get back to the office, if they get a hold of my files...'

"Harvey." Harold's voice held a note of command, one not many in that room had heard. 

It was then Brandt saw what the smaller man already did. 

Agents were moving into the building.

'There here.' Harvey didn't really need to ask.

"Get out, there's a team in the lobby." Harold watched as only one man in a suit led a Special Ops team into the elevators. For some reason this one caught his eye, he seemed different than the faceless Agents that had gone after the others. 

'Look, Harold, I don't know how you do what you do, but if I can't get out of here, you need to destroy my files.'

"Already secured, Mr. Specter." Harold smirked slightly.

'I really shouldn't be surprised.' There was a light humor in his voice. 'I've got Mike, we're leaving. Dumping the phone.'

As the line went dead and they watched as the elevator moved up to the 23rd Floor where Litt Attorney At Law offices were located. 

Harold realized what had caught his attention about the Agent.

He reminded him of John.

Tall. Dark Hair. Immaculate Suit. 

Though it was more than physical appearances, it was the way he held himself.

Confident. Skilled. Alert.

But what had truly caught his full attention.

The man looked directly at the camera and smirked.

***

"Litt, Donna, get the hell out, now." Harvey Specter gave them both a look, his tone indicating he wasn't to be argued with. 

"What is your problem now?" Louis demanded, with that snotty tone that always drove Harvey to the brink.

"I don't really care about you, but Donna still has my protection." He looked over at the redhead. "I warned you about working for this asshole. There are Feds coming this way, looking to question my scaly side."

"Get out." She pushed him towards the door. "Don't worry about me or Louis, I've got us covered. Go."

"Harvey?" Michael stayed in step with the older man.

"This is the time to trust me, Mike." He looked over at his Protectee. "No doubts. No sacrifices. Full 100% Trust."

"I trust you." And for once in his life, he truly meant it.

Harvey made for the elevators, dropping his jacket on the floor, soon followed by his vest and tie. He hit the button for up, knowing full well there would be armed men in the lobby.

As the elevator dinged, he took a deep breath, praying to a God he left behind centuries ago, that it was empty. With a sigh of relief, he pushed Michael in, hitting the top floor. As the doors closed, he heard the ping of the second elevator as it opened on that floor.

He continued to strip out of his shirt, shoes and socks. The only thing he was left standing in was an undershirt and pants.

"I'm sacrificing one of my best suits for you by the way." Harvey gave Michael a smirk, hoping to calm the kid down.

"I trust you completely on this, but why are you stripping?" 

"I knew you were hot for me."

Michael rolled his eyes, but couldn't help take a second look. He had found about the Dragon aspect of his boss when he had overheard Donna ordering sheep, and had them delivered to Harvey's address. Figuring it was going to be one of the best pranks ever, he showed up at the Penthouse. Surprised to not see sheep, he followed the sound of baying, wandered towards the back only to discover a second door. 

He opened it to see a living breathing Dragon.

He closed it, had taken a few deep breaths, and re-opened it.

Only to see a Dragon, this time it was eating a sheep.

He may have screamed like a little girl.

Harvey finished his meal, rolled his eyes, sat down on his haunches and told him about Dragons. He accepted the very much older Lawyer as a Protector and continued with their 'lie'. Which had gotten complicated and twisted over the years, winding him up in jail.

It wasn't until he was in prison that he realized even though he had seen the Dragon, part of him never believed it and never truly trusted what Harvey was telling him. He had put all his faith in Rachel. She and the life she represented was what he wanted. 

He lost track of what Harvey had promised him, figured he didn't need him. He could do it on his own. It hadn't ended well for him. Now he had a second chance to truly learn from the older man. Be his Protégée as well as his Protectee.

"Harvey?" Michael questioned, as they stepped out on the roof. He followed him towards the edge. Litt's new office was in one of the higher skyscrapers in Manhattan. Heights weren't really a problem but he wasn't that comfortable either.

"Trust me." He stepped up onto the ledge and pulled Mike up with him.

"This is revenge isn't it?" Ross looked down, whimpering slightly. The wind was strong, blowing through his suit coat, whipping his tie into his face.

Harvey smirked at the kid. "No." He paused as the door banged open and the Special Ops Team poured on to the roof. "But it's fun." 

His hand reached out to grab a hold of his Protectee when he saw him. The one in a suit. He stepped out from behind the soldiers, and stared right at Harvey. This one knew Dragons existed.

"Which one do we shoot?" One of the soldiers yelled.

"The one half dressed!" The Agent pointed towards them.

Harvey shook his head, a laugh caught in his throat. Only now, in the most desperate of situations, would Fate bring him his Mate. 

Guns were raised.

Specter looked at Mike, who was watching him intently. He could see the fear in his eyes, but also, for the first time, trust. "Race you down." And before the kid could figure out what he meant he pushed, sending Ross over the edge.

Harvey gave the Federal Agent a wink before jumping.

It had been a while since he took a free fall. Harvey had to time it perfectly. In a blink, he transformed into his Dragon form tucking his wings close to his body, speeding his descent. The moment he was under Mike, Specter unfurled his wings to slow his plunge, grunting slightly when his protectee landed on his back.

"Fuck you!" Ross yelled, gripping onto his neck.

Harvey chuckled as he pushed upwards.

As he cleared the roof, he hovered slightly, eyes catching the one in the suit. The Agent smirked, giving them a salute. Harvey chuckled and pushed upwards, over the buildings to get the hell out of the city.

***

Harvey landed in an open field, in a farm that was owned by a good friend. It was where he acquired his sheep. He had gotten the farmer out of a situation a few decades back, and when he was asked what he could do in return, they made a sheep arrangement. 

He lowered his head to let Mike slide off, keeping the kid close as he surveyed the area to make sure it was safe.

"There's a house about a half mile up the road. They know me." Harvey explained, as they walked over the field toward a crop of trees. It was a good spot to hide. He had napped there on a occasion when he needed fresh air and the ability to stretch completely out. "Use the landline and call the Speak Easy, you know the number." Harvey had shown it to him once, the advantage of Mike's gift. "Ask for Harold. Give him the address."

"I never said this before, but you are beautiful." Mike ran a hand down the elegant neck. "What's with the sea colors?"

"I'm a River Dragon," Harvey shrugged.

"You swim?" He asked curiously. They'd never talked about this side of Harvey and despite his freefall off a Manhattan high rise, he was enjoying it.

Specter held up one of his front feet, well more of a paw, with sharp talons. What caught Mike's interest was the webbing between the toes. "I can move between water and land easily. I was born on the Tiber. My heart will always be Roman."

"I'm sorry, Harvey." Michael looked up at him. "I hurt you by not trusting you, and for that I am sorry."

Specter bent his head and looked the kid in the eyes. "Let me ask you something, before you run off."

"Anything."

"Why haven't you told Rachel you're out of jail?" 

Ross stepped back and took a deep breath. "I didn't realize you knew."

"When are you going to learn, kid? I know everything." He knocked him with his head. Mike reached up and scratched his nose. "So?"

"I needed to come to terms with why I didn't trust you." Mike answered trying to put into words the feelings he had been struggling with the past few weeks. "I love her, but I needed to know if I trusted her. I realized I couldn't explain how I got out, not without explaining your promise to me, and it would mean explaining all of it. I trusted her with my secret, but realized I didn't trust her with yours. So until I can figure out exactly what to do, it was best not to say anything."

"When this is over we'll deal with it." He pushed the kid towards the road. "Get us help, and see if you can find me some clothes."

"Got it." He turned in the direction of the house. "What are you going to do?"

"Get some food." The Dragon licked his chops as he eyed the small herd of sheep milling nearby.

***

Harvey stepped into the Speak Easy wearing jeans and a button down flannel shirt. It was embarrassing. He blamed Michael completely for the hick outfit, and punished him by making him deal with the newly Mated Elias and Scarface.

He wasn't as surprised as he should've been–disturbed by it, but not really surprised. He and John had talked about it a few times, wondering if Anthony was hiding something. The two had practically raised and trained him into Dragon adulthood, so they knew when the bastard was being sneaky.

They hadn't been sure if it was Elias and their criminal empire he was hiding or something else.

"Dear God, what are you wearing?" Harold frowned at the outfit. Much like himself, Mr. Specter knew the joys of fine tailoring. 

"Mike's idea of a joke," he shrugged. "Figured when we go after this bastard who dared to step foot into New York, it won't matter, and I can take a moment of enjoyment as this…" he looks down at the horrid ensemble "…will be gratefully shredded."

"Now that we're all here." Ethan stated as he sat on bar, sipping his coffee.

He had returned about an hour before sunrise, after spending the night scouring New York for any information. There were rumors of rumors, and stories of 'The Man in the Suit'. After a few knocked heads, overheard conversations, and some damaged kneecaps, he had come to the conclusion that the Dragon who had taken John was trying to get to Harold.

What they wanted from Harold was anyone's guess. He was sure Mr. Finch knew exactly why, but was refusing to divulge the information.

He had returned to the Speak Easy with coffee and food, to find most of the occupants were asleep. Even Benji had crashed on one of his laptops, he was going to have an imprint of the keyboard on his face. Ethan would make sure to get a picture and send it to mom. 

The only one who was still awake, had been Harold. 

Ethan sat the bags on the bar, grabbed two cups, making his way over to the hacker. He placed a cup next to the keyboard, then snagged a chair nearby and straddled it, as he sipped his own hot drink.

"I don't drink coffee."

"Sencha Green Tea, one sugar."

Harold looked up startled.

"Don't worry, I still don't know your favorite color."

Finch bit back the snort that was mixed in with a sob. "Did John give you that information?"

"No." He answered honestly, reaching down to pet the dog that hadn't left his Master's side. "Got a text message while getting supplies."

Harold shook his head, before focusing back on the stream of data. "Thank You, Mr. Hunt."

"Ethan." He gave him a smile. 

"Mr. Hunt, is there something you need?" 

"Need?" He shook his head. "No. Want? That's an entirely different question."

Finch paused in his typing and turned to look at the Dragon. He hadn't spent much time with him in the past twelve hours. The only thing he knew about the IMF Agent, was that he hoarded information. 

"I'm sure John told you what I can do." 

"He mentioned you're a Chamaeleon Dragon." Harold stated simply. "And he may have mentioned what you hoard."

"It makes me very _good_ at my job." Ethan smiled, making him seem young and carefree. Harold couldn't help but wonder if it was for all spies. Or was it a glimpse of an easier life, one not filled with constant vigilance. "I also have to be careful. Information is more readily available in today's society. There's a reason I carry a simple phone and do _not_ sit with Benji at the computers."

"You can get lost in the overabundance of information."

"I can't process it," he answered. "I take it in, but my brain can't put it all together. So I read in small doses, specific to what I need to know for a mission. For example, I read up on Belgian Malinois, as we have one on the team at the moment, and learned Dutch for his commands." 

"Photographic memory." He was actually looking at the human equivalent of The Machine, except Hunt couldn't download the information or catalog all of it. 

"Something like that," he grinned. "I'm pretty sure you're hiding something from us, and I'm pretty sure it's what this Dragon wants. I'm also smart enough to realize that there are some things even us information gathering Dragons can't hoard."

"Thank You Mr. Hunt."

"I'm not done yet." He reached down to the floor and grabbed the coffee he had set down and sipped it. "As stated earlier I'm a chameleon. I can blend into any environment as a Dragon. I can take any persona I need as a human."

Harold frowned slightly. "Are you saying…"

"Watch." He stepped back and moved the chair. 

Finch recognized the look of concentration that a Dragon gets when they transform, but what struck him as odd, was that he hadn't removed any of his clothing. And in a blink of an eye a … well a Dragon should be in front of him, but Harold couldn't see it.

There was a low growl coming from Bear as he sat up and moved closer to his Master. Harold watched as the dog sniffed the air, head moving from side to side, until it stopped and stared in one location. 

He shifted in his seat, moving from side to side, until he caught the perfect angle and saw a sleek Dragon. His scales were metal and opalescent. Depending on the way Hunt shifted, they blended into the environment or completely disappeared.

"That is amazing." He stood up, ordering Bear to stand down, then held out his hand. A few seconds later he felt a warm snout and a huff of air. With a slight shift he could see the shimmering Dragon, but only slightly. "You're smaller than John."

"Most are." Ethan laughed lightly. He came more into focus, giving Harold a better of view of his body. "I'm not very big, but then I don't need to be. Brandt got the bulk in the family, he's about 20ft, Jane and Benji 15ft. I'm about 9ft long, and 5ft high. I got the length and curves of the traditional Chinese Dragon."

"And your mother is English and your father is Russian?"

Ethan chuckled and in a blink of an eye, he was standing in front of Harold in the same clothes he wore. A simple pair of jeans, dark blue t-shirt, and hoody.

"How?"

"It's an illusion." He reached down and let Bear sniff him. The dog gave off a low growl, and stayed next to his Master. "I can be anything. The form you see is my true self, but clothes, hair style, eye color, can adjust."

"You can literally blend into a crowd."

"Yes." He grabbed his coffee took a sip then set it back down. "More importantly, I can mimic. Don't freak out…"

Harold was thankful the chair was under him as he sat down heavily. In front of him was a copy of himself. There were slight variances, but overall it was a carbon copy. 

"It would take me time to do your voice." 

"Stop."

Ethan stood before him once again. 

"Can others do what you do?"

"No." He shook his head, taking a seat. "We're not even sure how I can. What I'm trying to say Harold is when we go get John, I can be you."

"You can look like me, Mr. Hunt, but you cannot be me. I appreciate that you want to protect me, but I need to be there. I'm going to also speculate that your smell is yours, you can't mimic mine." 

Hunt shook his head. "Not many ask that, then again not many would know that."

"John many times has used my scent to center himself. If you walk in there as me, it will startle him and the gig would be up." Harold turned back to his computers. "Though Mr. Hunt, I would like to talk to you more after this situation resolves itself."

"I'm pretty sure you've got an idea on how to get John back, just know I'll be sticking to you like glue." He gave him a smirk.

By the time the others had woken up, they had a good plan formulated between them. He had also eaten half the donuts, needing to get his energy up.

"While you were sleeping and Harvey roamed the countryside." The lawyer flipped him off. "Harold and I have come up with a plan."

"I'm not going to like this plan, am I?" Brandt looked at his brother. "Your plans always end up going sideways and I find myself hanging out of a hotel window in the tallest building in Dubai."

"I don't want to know." Harvey rolled his eyes.

"I do." Castle looked between them.

"They're going to expect us to go in via Dragon." Ethan ignored his brother. "So instead we'll go in as we are."

"What just knock and ask if we can have Mr. Tall Dark and Scaly back?" Fusco looked at the IMF Agent like he was insane.

"I'm pretty sure John would just blow up the front gate." Carter shrugged, then paused when she saw the look. "You are all insane."

"We're going to use mom's new weapon?" Jane grinned at the thought.

"I'll cut the feeds and those of you who can scale walls, can get in first." Harold ignored the muttering around him. "Mr. Hunt will take out the front gates …"

"And we just walk in?" Harvey asked.

"I will, with Mr. Hunt accompanying me as he can hide in plain sight." He paused glancing over to Aveline and Connor. "I'm sure the perching skills you've both shown off will come in handy."

"Do we have something to perch on?" Connor questioned a grin on his face.

"They've taken John to an abandoned airport, 100 miles north of the city. There is no one within twenty miles of the deserted airstrip. From what I can find from footage I was able to obtain."

"He hacked a satellite." Ethan laughed. "Benji why don't you hack satellites for us?"

"Because it's not something you can do with a netbook! Last time I tried it didn't quite go well." He grumbled. "Unless you're the Tech God over here."

"Jane, Brandt, Beckett and Harvey, you'll come up from the south, take out perimeter guards." Ethan glanced at the four Dragons. "There is a forest area not far, you can hide there as Dragons."

"What about satellite or drones seeing us?"

"It's taken care of." Harold assured them.

"And the rest of us." Fusco demanded. "I'm not sitting this out."

"Pick off the last of the guards in and around the hanger where we know they're holding John." Ethan finished up the assignments.

"And how do we know John is there?" Carter asked.

"It is the only one without cameras," Harold answered.

***

John shifted, biting back the curse as he felt metal dig into his neck. He opened his eyes, the view of the world from much lower than he anticipated. With a quick mental inventory of injuries, he realized quickly he was in Dragon form. It took him half a second to figure out he couldn't transform back into human.

"It's a new drug." 

John shifted his head slightly. The metal band was settled just behind his head, forcing his neck to lie prone on the ground. He could feel two others on his front paws, larger ones on his body, and one at the tip of his tail. He tried to open the pinchers but nothing was happening. With a growl and push against the restraints, he settled back on the ground.

"You're not getting out of those easily." Samaritan walked around the Dragon. "Sorry about the tail, but even in your sleep you took out three of my guys."

"Sorry." John muttered darkly. 

"I'm sure you are." He chuckled, running a hand down his tail. "We had to duct tape it closed. You must be from Draco's line, not many have a pincher."

" Duct tape?!" John shifted his head slightly, trying to see the damage to his tail. "Seriously?" He wasn't sure if he was horrified or awed by the ingenuity.

"Mythbusters was right." He came back around to face the Dragon once more. "It does hold everything."

"So now that you have me." He stopped struggling realizing it was pointless, and it would be best to save his strength.

"I'm sure Harold is already searching for you, and likely will find you." Samaritan walked over to the side of the hanger, grabbed a chair then sat down in front of John. "We'll wait until he gets here and give him our demands."

"You do realize threatening to kill either of us is pointless." 

"Yes." He leaned forward elbows on his knees. "I'm pretty sure you weren't lying about being Mates. We just want a backdoor, he can be reasonable."

John snorted. "Even if you had it, you couldn't control it."

"We have someone who can." 

"Hi John." 

He stiffened at the sound of her voice. 

"You are a pretty Dragon." A delicate hand ran along his shoulders, and up his neck, scratching behind his ear in mockery. "I thought you were Harold's guard dog, but this is so much better." She came around in front of him, hands on her knees, smiling brightly at him. "I always wanted a Dragon of my very own."

"You'll be the first to die."

Root leaned over and kissed his snout. "You are adorable and loyal. I can admire that, I really can." She stood up, and looked over at Samaritan. "Harold just accessed a few satellites–I'm sure he's on his way."

"Good. I hate keeping Mates apart."

**Author's Note:**

> Quick added note: There is another story that will come after this, it's being worked on now. 
> 
> ***
> 
> I have a [Tumblr](http://nico-meridius.tumblr.com/) \- stop on by, check out the shinnies, ask some questions, follow my afternoon fics which usually inspiring new stories.
> 
> Interested in the bulk of my work in fanfiction: [Sylum Clan](https://www.sylumclan.com/sylumblog/welcome-to-sylum-clan/)
> 
> Please take a moment to check out my: [Published Fiction](https://www.nicholasjfinch.com)


End file.
